Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)
Summary Ghost Rider is the name of several fictional supernatural antiheroes appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. This profile deals with the Johnny Blaze iteration of the character The first supernatural Ghost Rider, stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields trademark blasts of hellfire from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the series from 1972–1983. The subsequent Ghost Rider series (1990–1998) featured Danny Ketch as a new Ghost Rider. In 2000s comics, Blaze again became the Ghost Rider, succeeding Ketch. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B, possibly 2-C Name: Jonathon "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely late 30's to early 40's Classification: Brimstone Biker/Spirit of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of [[Yahweh (Marvel Comics)|God's] power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed]), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Likely far higher, as he is listed as having "Godlike" regeneration, which is superior to characters able to regenerate from a single molecule), Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Grew in size when fighting Thor.), Statistics Reduction (Able to weaken magical enhancements), Mind Control (Able to control the minds of those he uses the Penance Stare on), Telekinesis (via Hellfire), Summoning (Can summon other Ghost Riders), Possession (His powers began to consume Rogue's body and mind when she attempted to drain them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Shrugs off instant death attacks from Null the Living Darkness and Death-Stalker), Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reversed Null's powers through sheer force of will), Magic, Power Nullification (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to snuff out his powers and send him back to Hell. Immune to the effects of a magic spear that completely paralyzed multiple other superhumans.), and Mind Manipulation (Put up a fight against Doctor Strange trying to enter his mind) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed a Himalayan Mountain). Certain attacks ignore durability (The Penance Stare can harm enemies who are otherwise physically invulnerable. It can also destroy spiritual beings.) | Solar System level (Defeated the entirety of the Avengers in combat with ease. Doctor Strange believed an unrestricted Ghost Rider to be capable of defeating World War Hulk, and was terrified when Johnny Blaze lost control.), possibly Low Multiverse level (Zarathos has been shown as somewhat comparable to Mephisto, and an unrestricted Ghost Rider once defeated Mephisto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Swung a motorcycle at high speeds). Hypersonic+ travel speed with his motorcycle | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Thor) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Solar System Class, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Mountain level (Trades blows with and tanks hits from Angels and Demons who can endure his attacks.) Regeneration and immortality make him extremely difficult to kill. | Solar System level (Took hits from Thor with little to no damage), possibly Low Multiverse level (Battled Mephisto) Stamina: Limitless (The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities) | Limitless Range: Tens of meters, several dozens with chain Standard Equipment: His motorcycle, currently a mystic chain. * Optional Equipment: Shotgun, pistols and knives Intelligence: Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations Weaknesses: Can only transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. Weapons forged in Heaven can harm him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channeling it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Key: Base | Unrestricted/Zarathos' Power Note: There are many versions of Ghost Rider, this profile deals with the Johnny Blaze version of Ghost Rider in the main 616 Marvel universe. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chain Users Category:Bikers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2